


Sweet Tooth

by lumifuer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, General's sweet tooth, Halloween, M/M, Mention of Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: Struggling to find time for each other because of Hux’s busy schedule you decide to make the best of that one spooky day.





	Sweet Tooth

The door to the chamber swung open and a hunched, black-clad silhouette of the general appeared in the entrance. He walked inside, hung up a heavy greatcoat and only then allowed himself to close his eyes and take a breath after a difficult day.

You got up from the chair, forgetting about the reports scattered on the table and came up to him resting your hand on his shoulder. At first, he tensed even more, which was a painful mechanism learned in his childhood days, but after a second his face lit up with a smile. “Good evening, my dear.”

“How are you?” you asked worriedly. Hux was always one of the most ambitious people for whom every little deficiency was a failure, so he took his general duties too seriously, which slowly deprived him of energy for anything else.

He frowned in response. “I’m alright,” he promised, taking your hand in his and placing a soft kiss on your skin. He was ever so thankful for your concern while simultaneously feeling uncomfortable with it. “How was your day?”

You shrugged gesturing to the reports. “Like any other day recently. Although I was able to prepare something else.”

Hux looked at you questioningly and suddenly remembered the importance of this certain date. “I apologize, I must have completely forgotten.”

“Don’t worry, I took care of everything,” you assured, not wanting him to feel even more guilty for not being able to spend more time with you recently. “A bit of dark magic and it’s all ready.”

“Does it involve necromancy?” he raised an eyebrow growing visibly interested.

“Surely we could try to raise your spirit from the dead,” you teased but he decided to ignore your taunt. Instead, he allowed you to lead him to the dining area which was currently filled with candies from all over the galaxy. One thing that hardly anyone knew about Hux was that he had a really sweet tooth but struggled to find the time for such plain delights.

“How in the world did you manage that?”

“It’s a secret that I’ll be keeping for now,” you smiled, feeling proud that you were able to impress the general. “Happy Halloween, Armitage.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
